The Danger Behind Love
by Le Rouge du Sang
Summary: Lily never liked James before, so why now? First Lily has problems with family,then friends,but now there's a whole new problem that no one knew existed. (6th year Fic...just had to add that)
1. The Beginning of a Simple Love Story

Lily ran all the past the lake into the Forbidden Forest.What just happened between her and James was to remain a secret no matter what happened.  
  
'~That did not just happen I can't believe i just kissed Potter  
  
'~ Crunch~'   
  
What the heck was that~'   
  
Lily turned around but before she could let out a scream,someone put their hand on her mouth  
  
'~Where am I?~'   
  
Lily looked around the place she was at right now.It seemed so famaliar to her but she can't remember where she'd seen it.  
  
Suddenly Lily heard footsteps.She looked up and saw  
  
"JAMES POTTER"  
  
"Shh Lily calm down please,Listen I need to tell you something important.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Lily I'm really sorry,I didn't mean to embarass you in front of the whole school,believe me if I wanted to embarass you I would have done something really embarassing.  
  
"Jee James that's very comforting"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lily had to smile at James attempt to make her smile.  
  
"No"  
  
"Aw but you said it was."  
  
At that moment Lily burst out laughing.She couldn't help it he was just so adorable acting like a little five year old.  
  
She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You know James you should really stick to this act than the prankster act."  
  
"Lils I'll stick to that as soon as you go out with me."  
  
"Hey why don't you just do that act with me so that way I don't have to go out with you till I want to.  
  
Ok come on it's time for class to start." 


	2. the homework helper

Ok so here i go   
  
I do not own any of the harry potter characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Classes went smoothly,so did dinner,and homework time(for lily).  
  
James's POV(Home work time)  
  
"You guys I'm going to go ask Lily for the answers to the homework assignment"James muttered  
  
to Sirius.  
  
"Umm James I don't think Lily'll let you"replied Sirius,who was looking at Lily who was smacking  
  
a boy for looking at her answers.  
  
Remus who was also looking where Sirius was looking flinched,"Yeah Padfoot's right you know,which  
  
means I've died and gone to H*ll.  
  
"Oh she won't hurt me,at least I hope not."  
  
Lily's POV  
  
"Hey umm Lils"  
  
Lily turned around and found her self looking into someones hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh hi James.What brings you here?"  
  
"Umm well you see I was wondering if you can help me with my homework"James put on a puppy-dog face.  
  
"James don't do that it makes you seem cute,which you aren't"  
  
James looked at her curiously still not beleiving what he had just heard.  
  
"yeah well please Lily I really need help with this charms homework and you're the only one I know  
  
who's smart enough to get it"  
  
"uggh fine I'll help,but I still think you should be doing this on your own"  
  
So Lily actually helped James.She started to think:~James is handsome.Woah did I just think   
  
what I thought, I thought~  
  
uhh you guys I need ideas so please e-mail me with ideas for the next chappie cuz i know i suck at this stuff.  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed.  
  
You can choose from any sugar product and i will give it to you 


	3. Nightmare Lane

Hey sorry I haven't written in a while...forgot what I had done...lost half of the things I wrote for this story.  
  
I'm such a clutz..sorry.  
  
Well now here we go:  
  
Carmel March- Hey! Sorry the chappies are a little short I know...its just that I don't write much.  
  
Soccergurl- Hey! Thanks so much for reading this story. And you'll find out soon.  
  
padfoots-angellover Thanks for reading the story.and I fixed the problem...the new chapter has been up for a while now.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quote from the last chapter:  
  
"yeah well please Lily I really need help with this charms homework and you're the only one I know  
  
who's smart enough to get it"  
  
"uggh fine I'll help, but I still think you should be doing this on your own"  
  
So Lily actually helped James. She started to think:~James is handsome.Woah did I just think   
  
what I thought, I thought~  
  
Nightmare Lane  
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
That night after Lily had finally fell asleep. She started having strange dreams.  
  
First she saw a boy with messy hair who looked a lot like James but much younger and cuter.  
  
She saw that with him were a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with red hair.  
  
She saw that the boy who looked like James had a scar on his forehead. They were hunched over a book...a potion book she thought because there was a cauldron nearby.  
  
Then she saw a green flash.  
  
She then saw a young couple with a baby near the lady, who looked to be about 25.  
  
She heard the man, who looked a lot like James, say something to the lady.  
  
"Lily I know something's going to go wrong today...I can feel it."  
  
"James please don't say that, nothing will happen."  
  
"Lily promise me something"  
  
The lady sighed.  
  
"What James?"  
  
"Lily whatever happens you have to get you and Harry to safety and do not stop to help me."  
  
"But James..."  
  
"Lily promise me!"  
  
"Fine James I promise"  
  
"Good."  
  
There was a blast of red light and the lady screamed.  
  
"Lily take Harry and go!"  
  
"But James!"   
  
"Go!"  
  
The lady ran from the room up the stairs.  
  
There was a blast of green light from where James had gone...then a thud.  
  
There was another flash of green light.  
  
Lily saw the lady shielding the baby from a man dressed in all black.  
  
"No I won't let you take Harry!"  
  
"Move aside foolish girl"  
  
"No take me instead"  
  
"Fine I'll take you and your son"  
  
There was a flash of green light, and Lily woke up all sweaty.  
  
Ok so that's all I can do today you guys...  
  
Read and review! 


	4. James' Dream

There was another flash of green light.  
  
Lily saw the lady shielding the baby from a man dressed in all black.  
  
"No I won't let you take Harry!"  
  
"Move aside foolish girl"  
  
"No take me instead"  
  
"Fine I'll take you and your son"  
  
There was a flash of green light, and Lily woke up all sweaty.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James' Dream.  
  
That same night, in the Gryffindor common room. A boy of the age of   
  
16 was fast asleep... but the dreams he was having weren't exactly what he wanted to have.  
  
James POV  
  
~A green Flash~  
  
There was a small boy about the age of 1 who was on the doorstep of a very beautiful house.  
  
James noted that there was a scar on his forehead. He had green eyes...Lily's eyes.  
  
Whoever lived in that house must have been a cruel person or persons to have left such a young   
  
boy of that age out in the cold night.   
  
Suddenly there was a flash of green light.  
  
Another scene appeared in front of James' eyes.  
  
There was a boy, very scrawny. He had jet black hair, green eyes...again they were Lily's eyes.   
  
The boy was running from something or someone...who or what James had yet to see.  
  
Now James saw why he was running...there was a boy, he was very fat, running after him.   
  
The smaller boy jumped over a trashcan but landed on the roof.  
  
James knew he was a wizard.  
  
~Another green flash~  
  
"Harry are you sure you should be doing this?"  
  
"Hermione don't worry about this"  
  
"Ron! You're his best friend! You should be on my side! This could get him killed!"  
  
The boy, James took it that he was Harry, grabbed the girl, Hermione, by the shoulders and   
  
shook her.  
  
"Hermione. I can do this ok...nothing will happen to me or anyone else for the matter"  
  
"But..."  
  
"`Moine"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Ok ok...don't kill me. Hermione he's done this many times before...he'll be ok this time too."  
  
"Ok fine I'll trust you both with this, but if anything happens it'll be both of your faults...Got it?"  
  
Both of the boys said " Ma'am yes Ma'am!"  
  
The girl was trying not to smile at this, but couldn't help it...a smile broke out on her face.  
  
~Another green flash~  
  
This new scene had a young lady about the age of 24 who was extremely pretty.  
  
Next to her was a young man...probably her husband, since he was very close to her...and there   
  
was a boy in her arms.   
  
"Lily please."  
  
"No James...I don't understand why you have to do this"  
  
"Lily its for you and Harry's own good"  
  
"But James, why?"   
  
"Lily just do this for me"  
  
"Fine, but first let me go cook dinner"  
  
"Yes dear...I'm starving"  
  
"James...I'll cook for you as long as you don't call Siri and Rem. If you do call them you're cooking"  
  
The young man grinned sheepishly...  
  
"Hehe.."  
  
~A red flash~  
  
James woke up from the dream. (Not sweating like Lily though)  
  
James went down stairs Only to find....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for all the reviews people...you guys rock!  
  
Next chapter coming soon!  
  
~Rose Raven Riddle~ 


	5. Kissing away the tears

Nothing...I mean nothing of Harry potter belongs to me **starts crying**

sad thing is I just told the truth. Well actually the plot of this story belongs to me...but the characters belong to the oh so great J.K Rowling. Thanks for whoever reviewed the last chapter. I know it should be longer its just that I don't really write much at all.

* * *

**Here's the story**

James walked down the stairs, staring at Lily. Who was sitting on _his_ chair.

"Lily? Are you ok?"

She turned around. Her green eyes seemed troubled. She seemed scared.

"I-I-I'm fine"

James walked up to her and sat on the arm of the chair.

"If everything's ok, can I have my chair?"

Lily got up and started to walk to the stairs.

When James got up and grabbed her arm and turned her around.

He looked into her eyes.

"Lily...you are not ok...what's wrong?

He sat her down and sat by her. He made her look up at him.

"Lily tell me! Please I want to help you."

Lily looked into his eyes. She began to tell him all about her dream.

She told him about the boy...the man, the lady, the green light,

everything. When she finished she started crying uncontrollably (sp?).

James brought her closer to him, hugged her. She was sobbing now.

He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

He kissed away her tears.

"Lily don't worry about the dream…forget it.

It won't do any good to keep a nightmare like that in mind."

He pulled her close to him. She lay her head on his chest and snuggled close to him, afraid that he would leave if she let go.

* * *

(zoom zoom! Into the next week, haha...I suck.)Lily's POV 

I saw James sitting at the Gryffindor Table, poking at his food. Why's this such a shock, well that's easy, James and Sirius are always the hungriest people in the school. Even if they ate a horse they'd be hungry within 5 minutes.

I walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey James"

He looked up...apparently shocked that I was sitting next to him.

"Er, Hi, you decided to talk to me in public?"

Then I realized he was talking about what happened the other day.

I hugged him, which shocked him even more.

"Well well well, what's this?"

We both turned to see two Slytherin boys behind us. (guess who, thats right!)

"Lucy, Sevvy! How nice to see you again," Sirius Black came up behind them.

"Be quiet Black, we came to see our favorite mudblood. We heard about the kiss Potter gave you, and that too in the Great Hall. I thought you said you'd let us be the first." Malfoy was smirking.

"Is anything wrong students?" Dumbledore's voice broke the tension building up.

"no"

"Nothing at all"

"No, of course not."

"Well then, I came hear to see Mr. Potter, so if you'll please follow me."

* * *

**Yea...i suck no need to tell me.**

**Any way tell me what you think.**


End file.
